Esperanza ホープ
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: /Continuación de:Buscando una cita con la princesa/El equipo Kakashi tiene la misión de ir a Mirā no ōkoku y(por alguna extraña razón)quedarse por tiempo indefinido. Al llegar se encuentran con cierta "relación" que nunca hubieran imaginado. Una batalla se acerca, la oportunidad de regresar a Rin disminuye y Naruto debe aclarar sus sentimientos antes de perder a Hinata para siempre
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Esperanza…"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura comienza. Bienvenidos a Mirā no ōkoku.**_

 _ **Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**_

 _ **El resto de la historia cursi y loca es mía, eso puede entenderse fácilmente.**_

 _ **Continuación de mi otro fic: Buscando una cita con la princesa.**_

 _ **Atención: Se debe leer necesariamente el otro fic para comprender este capítulo y el resto de la historia.**_

{Formas de narrar la historia}

Narración normal…

 **-Diálogos…-**

 _-"Pensamientos..."-_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **...**_

 **-Esa persona es…-**

Tsunade iba a continuar pero unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron, se trataba de Shizune quién venía con mucho más papeleo que exigía ser revisado por la Hokage; la aludida al ver la cantidad de documentos que merecían ser revisados suspiro con pesadez.

 **-Creo que deberán descubrirlo cuando lleguen allá… Ahora vayan a descansar que mañana deberán partir a primera hora-**

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa de los jóvenes shinobis y se retiraron dejando a las dos mujeres en la oficina.

" _A veces me arrepiento de ser Hokage…"_ Pensó la sannin al recordar todo el trabajo que hacía, pero al ver a los aldeanos felices era la recompensa que necesitaba.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **-Ah… ¡Qué calor! Debí traerme unas botellas de sake-** Esos eran los quejidos de una bella mujer de cabellera castaña; hace 1 hora y media que habían entrado al desierto y el insoportable calor ya hacia estragos en ellos.

Sus tres acompañantes solo sonreían con una gotita en la cabeza; cuando habían conocido a aquella mujer hace dos días, les había dado la impresión de que era bastante sería y madura, tal vez hasta fría, pero esa imagen se cayó en pedazos cuando Meiko comenzó un interrogatorio sobre su aldea y si había bares y/o lugares de apuestas…

" _Seguramente de haber convivido más, hubiera sido buena amiga de Tsunade-sama…"_ Pensó Sakura e inmediatamente imaginó a la Hokage y a Meiko saliendo de un bar a las 3:00am, sin dinero y con Shizune preocupada siguiéndolas… Sonrió para sus adentros, sería una escena digna de conservarse.

 **-Bien veamos… aún debo pasar a un último pueblo, así que llegaremos a mi país en aproximadamente 1 semana… Así nos dará tiempo de ir a varias tiendas y bares a probar el sake del lugar-** Mencionó con una sonrisa gatuna al imaginarse todas las botellas que podría comprar; mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura tenían más y más gotitas en su cabeza, Sai… bueno, el actuaba como siempre **–Además, vamos a mi país, y la Hokage les dijo que debían quedarse un tiempo más, ¡considérenlo como vacaciones! Solo que les pagaremos por toda la ayuda que lleguemos a recibir de ustedes…-** Dijo Meiko ya un poco más tranquila.

 **-Me pregunto ¿Por qué la Hokage nos habrá dicho que nos quedáramos allá más tiempo?-** Fue la pregunta de Sai la que hizo que sus compañeros también dudaran.

 **-Es cierto normalmente deberíamos regresar en cuanto acabáramos la misión en caso de que no tuviéramos alguna interrupción, pero…-** Esta vez fue Sakura la que empezó a dudar del comportamiento de su maestra.

 **-Hm… ¿Qué estará tramando la vieja…?-** Incluso Naruto sospechaba de Tsunade. Meiko permanecía callada mientras recordaba su conversación con la quinta…

 _FLASHBACK..._

 **-Así que ahora eres la nueva embajadora de Mirā no ōkoku… Tal parece que se está tomando en serio su futura pelea…-**

 **-Así es Hokage-sama, se le ha permitido a Len participar en el combate, por eso es que ha estado ausente de sus tareas en estas últimas semanas-**

 **-Ya veo… Su situación se ha vuelto difícil…-** Decía Tsunade mientras se colocaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

 **-Me han informado que es posible que una Cuarta guerra Shinobi empiece dentro de poco… Y que el enemigo esta vez es Akatsuki-** Comentó Meiko con el semblante un poco intranquilo.

 **-Veo que los rumores se esparcen rápido, pero así es… Es lo más probable-**

 **-Recuerde que cuentan con nuestro apoyo, después de todo nuestros hogares siempre han estado en tregua… desde que el segundo Hokage ocupo ese puesto (*)… Nuestro deber es apoyar a las naciones Shinobi en estos casos, Así que cualquier favor que necesiten que esté al alcance de nuestras manos, no dude en pedírnoslo-** Tsunade pensaba en aquella idea que rondaba en su cabeza, era una oportunidad.

 **-En realidad… no quisiera aprovecharme inmediatamente de la situación pero hay algo que necesito pedirles…-**

 **-La escucho-**

 **-¿Conoces a Uzumaki Naruto?-**

 **-¿Uzumaki… Naruto…? Su nombre me parece familiar, creo que Len lo ha mencionado algunas veces… Si no mal recuerdo es un ninja de su aldea y creo que acaba de pelear contra el líder de Akatsuki hace poco… Eso es todo lo que alcanzo a recordar que esté relacionado con ese nombre-**

 **-Tienes razón, bueno volviendo al tema; hace unas semanas como seguramente sabrás, se llevó a cabo la cumbre de los Hokages, sin embargo debido a las interrupciones que hubo debido a Akatsuki, se tuvo que cancelar y como no llegamos a ningún acuerdo habrá otra en menos de un mes…. Necesito que durante ese tiempo mantengan a Naruto en su país, él es el objetivo de Akatsuki y queremos alejarlo lo más que se pueda de esta situación, le diremos que se tratará de una misión para que no sospeche, tiempo después cuando la decisión sea tomada les enviare un mensaje aclarándoles el resto. Eso es lo que quiero pedirles-**

 **-Entiendo, descuide haremos que Uzumaki-san no se entere de todo este asunto…-**

 **-Gracias, confío en ustedes…-**

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y entró cierto rubio del que habían hablado anteriormente.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

 **-Seguramente Hokage-sama tendrá sus motivos, pero ¿No creen que deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad? En Mirā no ōkoku hay muchos sitios como aguas termales, tiendas de comida, ropa y muchos lugares divertidos, les aseguro que no se aburrirán-** Meiko sonrió contagiando su entusiasmo a los demás; a pesar de su evidente amor por el sake, era una persona bastante agradable.

Dos días después llegaron al pueblo y en él se quedaron dos días en una posada, los trámites fueron rápidos y aun así le dio bastante tiempo a Meiko de ir al menos a unos tres bares.

Pasaron otros 3 días entre risas con los 4 viajeros contando sus experiencias en el camino, cuando divisaron a lo lejos unas grandes puertas que parecían de un metal muy resistente, al llegar se fueron abriendo mientras Meiko caminaba hasta quedar frente a ellos.

 **-Bien chicos, es un honor para mí ser quién los reciba-** Hablaba mientras fingía una voz "elegante", entonces se giró para que pudiera también ver las puertas abrirse **–Bienvenidos a Mirā no ōkoku-**

Los tres ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos, veían casas que lucían muy modernas a comparación de muchas aldeas y a su vez había unos cuantos que aún conservaban cierto estilo antiguo con cierto aire cálido, que contrastaba con las otras edificaciones; observaban a las personas, (aunque muchas de ellas vestían de forma normal como en cualquier otra aldea o país) había muchas jóvenes que vestían hermosos vestidos cuya falda llegaba hasta el suelo o era más corta (hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas).

Era una muy extraña combinación antigua y moderna bastante asombrosa, no por nada Mirā no ōkoku era la fuente principal de tecnología de las naciones.

 **-Vamos chicos, no se queden allí aún debo avisarle a Gackupo sobre mi llegada ¡Y después podemos irnos de fiesta!-** Comentó la castaña derramando su entusiasmo y alzando los brazos al aire, los tres chicos solo veían como a esa mujer no se le acababa la energía **-¡Por cierto! ¿Sabían que cerca de aquí a unos 10 minutos del castillo, se encuentra el mar? Deberían ir un día, puede que con suerte, si se cumpla su deseo…-** Lo último había sido un susurro más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes, sin embargo Sai pudo escucharla perfectamente

 **-¿A qué se refería con…?-** Fue interrumpido cuando los tres ninjas observaron perplejos como la castaña era prácticamente tacleada por una sombra color cían con rojo, cuando despertaron de aquel shock vieron más claramente que esa sombra se trataba en realidad de una mujer que abrazaba efusivamente a Meiko.

Era bastante hermosa, con un rostro angelical, su piel era blanca, si no tuviera sus ojos cerrados habrían visto que eran de color turquesa, su cabello era de color cían y este estaba recogido en dos coletas altas, su vestido era rojo con muchos detalles de acabado fino (es el vestido del video: _"Romeo and Cinderella"_ Solo que la falda en este caso le llegaba hasta el suelo) su estatura parecía algo baja, aproximadamente solo un poco más alta que ellos pero bastante más baja que Meiko, en su cuello reposaba un collar de plata con un dije que junto con una extraña piedra que no podían reconocer formaba una especie de micrófono, en ese momento mostraba una gran sonrisa seguramente provocada por ver a Meiko, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se borró para transformarse en una molesta, se soltó del abrazo a una distancia de aproximadamente medio metro.

 **-¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste que ibas a regresar antes?! Sabías que te teníamos una cena especial para tu regreso-** Los ojos de Miku se volvieron tristes y empezaron a llorar formando una especie de cascada (una imagen bastante graciosa).

 **-¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intensión, no te preocupes les ayudaré a preparar de cenar-** Meiko trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga. La chica asintió con cierto brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

 _-"¿Acaso fingió todo lo anterior…?"-_ Fue el pensamiento de los 4 que veían a la joven. Esta se dio la vuelta para poder ver bien a los chicos que venían con Meiko.

 **-Meiko-san, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-** Dijo observando a los tres ninjas.

 **-Ah, ellos son los chicos que me iban a acompañar de regreso y como les mencioné hace tiempo, van a quedarse un tiempo por petición de la Hokage-sama. Sus nombres son Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Sai, chicos, ella es Miku es la reina de Mirā no ōkoku-**

 **-Mucho gusto-** Los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia ante la peliverde.

 **-Mucho gusto igualmente, me alegra que hayan llegado con bien, y espero que disfruten el tiempo que se queden aquí, ¡ya verán que se divertirán mucho!-** Agregó con entusiasmo, los demás chicos se contagiaron con aquella alegría que provenía de Miku, tal vez en realidad si disfrutarían mucho ese descanso…

 **-¡Oe, Miku!-** Voltearon a ver a la persona que se había acercado a la antes mencionada, tal parecía que había corrido por los jadeos que hacia al haberse detenido, no les fue difícil reconocer que se trataba de Len Kagamine solo que ahora vestía ropa de civil y traía alrededor de unas seis bolsas de lo que parecía ser comida, este se encontraba a casi 50cm de Miku, su semblante se veían un tanto cansado y molesto.

 **-¡¿Por qué corriste de esa forma y nos abandonaste?! Después de que prácticamente nos obligaste a venir hasta acá y nos abandonaste a la primera oportunidad-** Sus quejas dirigidas a la chica hacían que ignorara que cerca de él había más personas.

 **-Lo siento Len-kun, pero como vi a Meiko-san tuve que venir a saludarla… Por cierto ¿Y Usagi-chan?-** Cambió el tema de conversación mientras veía el camino por el que había llegado su cuñado.

 **-Se ha quedado pagando, y ya te dije que la llamaras por su nombre-** En la mente de Len sentía como si discutiera con un niño pequeño.

 **-Ella me dio el permiso de llamarla Usagi-chan, es linda y muy tierna como un conejito-**

Mientras los chicos discutían, los otros 4 se sentían como si sobraran y completamente ignorados, hasta que Len reparó en aquello y volteó a verlos para después alegrarse.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Naruto? Vaya sorpresa ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Se acercó alegre el joven príncipe a los ninjas de Konoha.

 **-¡No me dejes hablando sola Len!-** Miku ahora era la que se quejaba, primero llegaba a regañarla por una tontería y luego se iba ignorándola (y no era porque le gustara llamar la atención, sino que ahora la había hecho enojar, y ahora la dejaba con esa carga de emociones negativas); su cuñado era un buen amigo y una grandiosa persona, pero a veces era bastante molesto y la sacaba de sus casillas, pero aun así lo quería.

 **-Tsunade-baachan nos envió de misión pero nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí, no tengo ni idea del por qué-** Expresó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Ya veo, recuerdo que mi hermano mayor me comentó al respecto-** El Kagamine también estaba feliz ante tal visita.

Inmediatamente Len volteó a ver a los otros dos chicos

 **-Lamento no haberlos saludado en un inicio, si no mal recuero me curaste del brazo en aquella ocasión, no tuve tiempo de agradecerlo, me presento, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, príncipe de Mirā no ōkoku y antiguo embajador del país.-**

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su país; y lo de esa vez, descuide, solo hacia mi trabajo-** La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

 **-Mi nombre es Sai-** Tanto a Naruto como a Sakura no les extrañó la falta de tacto del pintor.

 **-Mucho gusto igualmente, sean bienvenidos, los acompañaría al castillo pero creo que deberá ser Miku quién haga eso, ya que todavía debo buscarla… ojala que no se pierda…-** Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro al recordar cierta ocasión graciosa que había pasado hace un tiempo **–Debo irme pero los veré en el cas…-** Iba a darse la vuelta cuando chocó contra alguien que veía corriendo en su dirección.

 **-Tal parece que ya no tendrá que buscar-** Mencionó Miku con una sonrisa burlona.

 **-La-Lamento haber tardado, pero es que Miku-sama se fue de muchas tiendas sin pagar-** Mencionó con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisita nerviosa mientras estaba mirando el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento, antes de levantar la mirada cerró los ojos.

 **-Lo siento…-** Esa fue Miku disculpándose por haberla dejado atrás.

Mientras tanto los tres ninjas al escuchar esa suave voz acompañada de ese tartamudeo, supieron en seguida de quien se trataba, voltearon a ver y frente a ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyūga; su cabello negro-azulado ya no se veía tan lacio, sino que ahora un poco más ondulado principalmente de la mitad hacia las puntas (Como Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura) usaba un vestido tipo Kimono color lila, en el cuello y en el borde de las mangas (de largo ¾) estaban adornadas con encaje color negro, el obi era de un color parecido al púrpura con detalles en negro y blanco, la falda era de olanes color negra que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla llevaba una especie de medias y zapatos tipo bailarina de color negro; no parecía que fuera una ninja sino más bien una simple joven de ese país.

 **-¡¿Hi-Hinata?!-** Esa voz fue la de Sakura quién reaccionó primero del shock de ambos (Sai seguía como si fuera bastante normal ver a la Hyūga en otro país, sabemos que en ese entonces eso de las emociones no se le daba muy bien :v) no creía ver a aquella chica allí, entonces era ella a quién se refería su maestra. La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella voz y vio en dirección de donde la había escuchado _–No… N-No puede ser…No…-_.

 **-¿Sa-Sakura-san?-** Giró su vista al chico pálido **-¿Sai-san?-** Y lo peor de todo fue cuando vio al rubio también allí **-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-** Su estado de shock era gigantesco. Naruto al verla se quedó estático, nunca se imaginó que ella estuviera allí y verla así vestida lo impresionó más, a sus ojos se veía sumamente hermosa, ahora entendía porque Len la llamaba princesa… pues de verdad que parecía una.

 _-"¿Hi-Hina-Hinata? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y con…"-_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al analizar la situación, ella no estaba en Konoha, ella estaba en Mirā no ōkoku, ella estaba al lado de Len y le hablaba con tanta familiaridad… Su mente se quedó en blanco… _-"!¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?!"-_

 _ **(*)Se supone que (en mi historia) Konoha ya estaba aliada con Mirā no ōkoku desde la época del segundo Hokage, la razón por la que Len viajó de nuevo, fue para la renovación del tratado y contarle acerca de la situación de la aldea y su restablecimiento de artículos electrónicos para reemplazar a los perdidos durante la destrucción de Konoha.**_

 _ **Otra cosita, en el Epilogo de la otra historia mencioné que Meiko tenía los ojos cafés si no mal recuerdo, pero la cosa es que investigué y me di cuenta de que en realidad son de color rojo, error mí, lo siento, a partir de ahora ya sé de qué color son.**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! Finalmente terminé el primer capítulo (De hecho lo terminé hace como unas dos semanas) Se preguntaran ¿Y entonces por qué lo subes hasta ahora?

No sé si alguien está leyendo esto o si solo escribo esta historia para mí misma… (Rayos… eso sonó bastante triste :'v) pero de todas formas contaré lo que pasó.

Resulta que mi computadora se descompuso y alguien rompió mi Tablet (y por alguien, me refiero a mí misma TnT) y no me acomodo muy bien escribiendo en mi celular, así que estuve escribiendo la historia en un cuaderno, y hasta ahora ya estoy empezando a redactar el capítulo 3 \\(^w^)/ y como finalmente pude arreglar mi computadora, finalmente pude transcribir este capítulo para subirlo.

¿Y qué les pareció? La verdad a mí me gustó ¿Se sorprendieron de ver a Hinata en ese lugar? (apuesto que no) Ya después sabrán la razón del por qué ella está allí.

Antes que nada, durante este tiempo he estado pensando, y les digo, esta historia será NaruHina, NO LenHina, simplemente deseo ver sufrir a Naruto preguntándose que es lo que siente por Hinata, pero recuerden al final será un NaruHina.

Me sorprende que haya llegado hasta una segunda parte, ya que originalmente este fic iba a tener unos 5 capítulos a lo mucho, y después de la cita de Hinata y el viajero (que en ese entonces pensaba hacer un OC) Naruto iba a declarar sus sentimientos por Hinata. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido muy apresurado, me gusta más así ya que los dos pueden desarrollar de forma más real lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y la historia de Rin y Len… tengo que admitirlo, es un buen material, pensaba sacar una historia especialmente para ellos, pero creo que sería un spin-offf o una precuela de la historia de ambos y lo que vivieron antes de que Luka secuestrara a Rin. Pero bueno, creo que así está mejor.

Y hablando los Vocaloid… hay un asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes… Bueno dos…

En primera Me encantaría que me mencionaran cuáles son sus canciones favoritas de ellos o alguna que les encante. Como se imaginaran, muchas escenas o capítulos estarán basados en diferentes canciones. Por ejemplo:

El hecho de elegir a Len y su personaje en la historia, como sabrán, está inspirado en la canción Servant of evil, solo que aquí mantiene la actitud que mostraba en el video donde es el sirviente, pero ahora él es el príncipe.

La historia de Rin y Len está basada obviamente en la canción Karakuri burst (en algunas partes) escribí eso mientras la escuchaba y me pareció perfecta.

La forma en como Hinata y Len se conocieron está sacada también de un fragmento del video de Servant of evil, solo que en vez de que la chica que tropezó contra Len fuera Miku, esta vez fue Hinata.

La historia de amor de Kaito y Miku está basada en otra canción, solo que esa la sabrán próximamente, me pasó como en el mismo casó de Len, la estaba escuchando y como encajaba mucho con la idea que yo tenía, además el video tenía a ambos como pareja. (Aquí pondré un reto: Quién logré adivinar la canción en la que me inspiré antes de que suba el capítulo donde escriba la historia y haga mención del nombre, recibirá un One-shot del anime que me pida, con la pareja o personaje que desee. Pista: Uno de los instrumentos utilizados en la canción es el violín, y además los Kagamine tienen su propia versión de la misma canción, solo que ellos en esa versión son la pareja. ¡Suerte!)

También va a haber una parte que está inspirada en la canción Regret Message, creo que algunos ya sabrán a que me refiero, si pusieron atención al fic, lo sabrán.

Y…. otra cosa… El asunto de las parejas…

Las parejas ya confirmadas son el NaruHina y el KaitoxMiku… (les recuerdo que esa pareja fue involuntariamente apropósito)

Pensaba en varias opciones, escoger una pareja a Len (una de las Vocaloid: los candidatos más fuertes son Gumi y Rin) o un OC, o simplemente dejarlo así y ustedes ya podrán imaginar con quién se quedó.

Así que dejaré que ustedes decidan, si lo dejamos soltero o con pareja (No me maten, pero yo prefiero el LenxRin ya que yo los considero pareja porque la mayoría de los videos y canciones que he visto de ellos los retrataban de esa forma, en tal caso también los llego a ver como reflejo)

Ahora si ¡A votar! Y a mencionar sus opciones de canciones vovaloid, se los gradeceré mucho ^u^

Y pues… Si les gustó o no déjenme su lindo y hermoso review para darme su opinión, con saber que tan solo a una persona le gustó el capítulo me doy por bien servida y estaré más ansiosa por escribir más capítulos, y aunque no, de todas formas lo haré solo que un poco más lento, tengo planeado subir el próximo capítulo antes del próximo viernes… ahora si lo voy a cumplir ya que solo tengo que pasarlo a Word.

Y… creo que eso ya sería todo, si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco mucho y espero que continúes leyendo esta historia que escribo con mucho cariño.

Recuerden, yo soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y nos leeremos en otra ocasión…

 _ **BYENARA! ! ! ! ! ^w^/**_


	2. Chapter 2

" ** _Esperanza…"_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Dudas._**

 ** _Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation._**

 ** _El resto de la historia cursi y loca es mía, eso puede entenderse fácilmente._**

 ** _Continuación de mi otro fic: Buscando una cita con la princesa._**

 ** _Atención: Se debe leer necesariamente el otro fic para comprender este capítulo y el resto de la historia. Y también debo aclarar que varios personajes sufrirán de un leve OOC._**

{Formas de narrar la historia}

Narración normal…

 **-Diálogos…-**

 _-"Pensamientos..."-_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **\- ¡Len eres un odioso!-**

 **\- Y tu una mujer malcriada-**

 **\- ¡Tu un insufrible!-**

 **\- Al menos yo sé lo que es comportarse, no como otras personas-**

 **\- ¡Ahora mismo no eres el mejor para decirlo!-**

 **\- … ¡Pero aun así tu iniciaste Miku!-**

Hinata tenía una gotita en la frente mientras escuchaba la pelea de los dos jóvenes, en cambio Meiko tenía una (ahora gran) vena a punto de reventar.

Naruto, Sakura y Sai solo sonreían nerviosos viendo la escena (aunque en el interior estaban igual que Hinata).

….…. **1 HORA ANTES** ….….

Miku observaba curiosamente las expresiones de Hinata al ver a aquellos jóvenes ninjas recién llegados.

 **-Se conocen, ¿Verdad?-** Fue la pregunta que salió de su boca al instante, las probabilidades eran altas, simplemente debía confirmarlo por la misma Hinata.

Hinata salió de su shock al oír la voz de la monarca **– S-Si, t-también vienen de la aldea de d-donde yo vengo-**

 **\- ¡Qué bueno! Ahora ya no estarás tan sola-** Concluyo Miku mientras mostraba una de sus características sonrisas.

\- **Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos al castillo, deben estar cansados de su viaje-** Len se atrevió a hablar, sino lo hacía, la situación se hubiera puesto demasiado incomoda. Hinata agradeció internamente aquello, después de lo que escuchó tiempo atrás, esto era lo contrario a lo que le hubiera gustado.

 **\- Sí, será lo mejor, ¡Vamos! Después de todo el castillo no queda tan lejos ¡Así que emprendamos marcha!-** Contestó de forma alegre la hermosa mujer de rojo mientras comenzaba a adelantarse.

 **\- Meiko-san solo quiere ir a la cantina pronto ¿Verdad?-** Hinata sonreía nerviosamente al haber descubierto los verdaderos planes de la castaña.

 **\- A pesar de que la conoces hace poco, descubriste su verdadera forma de ser ¿No es así, Hinata-chan?-** Len también sonreía nerviosamente mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar a paso lento.

 **-Bueno… Me quedó muy en claro el primer día-** Hinata soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar el primer día que llegó a ese singular país.

 **\- Será mejor que nos apuremos, sino podría acabar con la reserva de Kaito-kun otra vez-** Miku comenzó a caminar al castillo seguida por los recién llegados detrás de ella.

Al equipo Kakashi le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se trataban Miku, Len y Hinata, puesto que hace unos minutos Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar al haberlos visto allí; regularmente ella era así cuando se trataba de su equipo, pero si era alguna otra persona (En especial si se encontraba cerca de Naruto) era poco lo que duraba teniendo una conversación más fluida. Pero ahora ella iba enfrente de todos ellos hablando animadamente con Len, como si ellos (o más bien Naruto) no estuvieran allí o ni siquiera recordara quienes eran, a Naruto y Sakura esto le incomodaba un poco.

Miku les preguntaba diversas cosa que ellos contestaban felizmente, y cuando le preguntaba a Hinata o mencionaba algo relacionado, ella solo asentía con la cabeza o daba respuestas pequeñas un poco más detalladas.

Después de poco tiempo llegaron al castillo (Para más referencias, ver el video versión anime de la canción: Daughter of evil). Al llegar los guardias les permitieron la entrada después de que Miku les explicara quienes eran ellos.

Los chicos observaban asombrados el extenso jardín frente a ellos, era sumamente hermoso, con grandes fuentes y muchas flores, muchos animales, incluso había una especie de granja privada para dos vacas; llegaron a la puerta y esta se abrió revelando el interior de la misma, era un largo pasillo con baldosas blancas, las paredes eran de un hermoso color rojo con varios retratos de la familia real.

Los chicos observaron los cuadros, muchos ya se veían bastante antiguos, pronto la atención de Sakura se plasmó en uno de los recuadros, era de un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro medianamente largo y ojos del mismo color, su expresión seria y un tanto fría le daba un sentimiento de tristeza.

 **-….-**

Hinata alcanzó a ver que Sakura se detenía y observaba cierta pintura, antes de que fuera con ella un sonido la interrumpió.

 **\- Oi, Sakura-chan te estás quedando atrás-** Ese era Naruto quien llamaba a la ojijade, Hinata volvió a su semblante un poco triste _–"No sé porque me pongo triste, de todas formas no tengo razón para hacerlo…"-_ Len volteó a verla descubriendo la razón del porque su cambio.

 **\- Mientras nos conocemos un poco más ¿Por qué no tomamos el té?-** Los chicos asintieron ante la propuesta de Miku **– Bien, Nee Hinata-chan…-**

 **\- H-Hai ¿Ocurre algo Miku-sama?** -

 **\- ¿Serías buena chica y nos prepararías un poco de té?-** La "inocente" sonrisa de Miku puso un poco nerviosa a Hinata, Len se cruzó de brazos por la actitud de su cuñada.

 **\- No tendrías que pedírselo si no hubieras mandado de vacaciones a la mayoría de los empleados del castillo, desde entonces la tratas como tu sirvienta personal…-**

 **\- No es mi culpa que todo lo que prepara Hinata-chan sea delicioso y que sea muy gentil, además los pobres empleados necesitaban descanso, su labor ayudando en el palacio debía ser recompensado-**

 **\- Está bien que seas amable con todos ¡¿Pero tenías que enviarlos a todos al mismo tiempo?!-**

 **\- … ¡Perdóname por no pensar bien en mi plan de vacaciones de los empleados!-**

….…. **TIEMPO ACTUAL** ….….

Meiko ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud de los dos, Hinata también decidió que ya era hora de detener la pelea, se puso en medio de los dos.

 **\- ¡E-Es suficiente! Y-Yo no tengo problema por lo que me pidió Miku-san, así que iré a traer el té-**

 **\- Ja, gané Len…-** Miku sonreía ante su victoria, mientras Len bufó por lo bajo.

 **\- Está bien, pero te ayudaré a traerlo Hinata-chan, y no aceptaré una negativa-**

 **\- D-De acuerdo Len-kun-** Hinata le sonrió al joven rubio y ambos se fueron a la cocina, no sin que antes Len y Miku se mandaran una mirada un tanto fulminante.

Los cinco (Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Miku y Meiko) llegaron a lo que parecía ser el recibidor principal, había alrededor de 4 sofás, en medio de los mismos había una mesita de centro de roble con varias figuras de cristal, la ventana era enorme y daba vista del patio principal, el decorado era el mismo que el del pasillo y en la habitación había cuadros más recientes y alguna que otra pintura, una estantería donde había muchos libros, en otra parte había una chimenea y más arriba un gran recuadros donde estaba un hombre de unos 35 años de tez blanca, ojos azul eléctrico y cabello rubio, a su lado derecho una mujer con cabello rosa casi de color fucsia y ojos azul cielo.

Se sentaron en la sala y los chicos se quedaron observando aquel retrato, entre ambos se notaba alegría y amor; Miku se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió, esa era una de sus pinturas favoritas.

 **\- Ellos son…-** Logró captar la atención de los jóvenes ninjas **– Ellos eran los anteriores reyes del país-**

 **-Entonces ellos…-** Naruto empezaba a recordar un poco de la historia que le había contado Len un mes atrás.

 **-Así es, ellos son los padres de mi esposo y de Len-kun, sus nombres eran Rinto y Naoko Kagamine-** Dijo Miku con una sonrisa melancólica observando la pintura. En ese momento llegaron Hinata y Len con el té y un pequeño pastel.

 **\- Muchas gracias Usagi-chan, por tus acciones algún día irás al cielo de los conejos…-** A todos les salió una gotita, a veces la reina solía ser demasiado infantil.

 **\- P-Por nada Miku-san-** Hinata sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Miku, ese lado infantil y amable le recordaba al pequeño Naruto que la había ayudado años tras.

 **-Bien yo mejor me voy-** La cantarina voz de Meiko llamó la atención de los presentes mientras se dirigía feliz a cierto lugar en específico.

 **-Más te vale no dejar vacía la nueva reserva de Kaito-kun ¿eh Meiko-san?-** Un aire serio invadía a la peliverde, ya conocía lo parrandera que podía llegar a ser Meiko. Ante esto la aludida se quedó plantada al verse descubierta _–"¡Rayos me descubrió!"–_

 **-Bien… iré a la cantina a ver si encuentro a Gackupo…-** Con aire desganado se retiró de la habitación.

 **-Y bien cuéntenme, ¿Qué tal van las cosas por Konoha? Seguramente a Hinata-chan también le apetece saber sobre su hogar ¿Verdad?-** La pelinegra asintió, ella también tenía curiosidad aunque se imaginaba que no había pasado mucho desde que ella se había ido. Mientras tanto, Miku comenzaba a servir el té en la correspondiente taza de cada uno como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado.

Antes de que los de Konoha pudieran responder, una persona más entró al gran salón; era un hombre con un aura bastante imponente, era bastante alto, su saco (no me acuero el nombre de como se llamaban, solo piensen en la vestimenta de Kaito cuando empezó la revolución en el castillo de Rin en la canción Servant of evil) era de color azul eléctrico que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y ojos, usaba un pantalón blanco con unas botas de color negro, aunque ahora su ropa llevaba algunas rasgaduras pequeñas y se veía un tanto sucia. Miku al verlo se levantó rápidamente.

 **\- ¡Kaito-kun! Que alegría que regresaste, pero ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Estas herido?-** Había tanto alegría como preocupación en su voz, el joven estrechó a su esposa en sus brazos llenándose de la calidez que había extrañado.

 **\- Descuida solo me fui tres días, no me ocurrió nada malo-** Después de romper el abrazo al sentir a su pequeña esposa más relajada, volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes y sonrió.

 **\- Me parece que ustedes son los jóvenes que escoltaron a Meiko de regreso, si no mal recuerdo sus nombres son: Naruto, Sakura y Sai ¿No es así?-**

 **\- Así es-**

 **\- Meiko me contó lo que le dijo Hokage-sama, espero que se sientan a gusto aquí y cualquier cosa que necesitan hágannoslo saber-** Respondió con una mirada tranquila mientras veía a los tres presentes **–Tal parece que son amigos de Hinata-chan-**

 **\- A-Así es Kaito-sama-**

 **\- Bueno entonces creo que tienen cosas de que hablar y Miku seguramente también quiere ser parte de esa conversación-** Kaito miraba de forma tierna a Miku, la sonrisa de esta se agrandó tanto que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura.

 **\- Me conoces muy bien cariño-**

 **\- De acuerdo, pero con ciertos asuntos más personales será mejor que seas un poco más reservada-** De pronto su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar cierta cosa, inmediatamente miró de forma seria a su hermano menor.

 **-Len, debemos hablar-** Len no dijo nada y se levantó, Kaito también entendió y ambos comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

Antes de salir, Len le dirigió cierta mirada a Hinata, esta a su vez, asintió dando a entender que había comprendido y llevaría a cabo su petición.

Cuando ambos monarcas partieron, Hinata y Miku soltaron un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

 **-¿Ocurre algo malo?-** Sakura se atrevió a preguntar puesto que el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso y triste.

 **-Len-kun estará ocupado hasta la noche…-** Hinata fue la que habló, aunque le costara bastante **–Así que me pidió de favor que le avisara a Gackupo-san…-** Hinata y Miku mantenían un semblante parecido de tristeza e impotencia, pues por más que quisieran ayudarlo, en ese momento no podían.

 **-Tal parece que ustedes se entienden tanto que solo basta una mirada para saber lo que piensan ¿No es así?-** La pregunta de Sai para con Hinata la sorprendió, la recordaba como una chica insegura con todos, y ahora a Len lo trataba como un amigo de la infancia, ante esto la chica se sonrojó.

 **-Bu-Bueno, l-lo que p-pasa e-e-es q-q-que…-** Antes de continuar Miku la abrazó sorprendiéndola y dejando perplejos a los de Konoha por lo que dijo a continuación.

 **-¡Es que ellos dos son pareja!-**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Mujajajajajaja hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué creen que pasé de ahora en adelante?

Perdón por no actualizar, me pasaron muchas cosas principalmente falta de motivación, pero esta llegó cuando el review de 96Neko-kun apareció, quien también ganó lo del one-shot al responder correctamente a mi pregunta.

Así es, la canción era: _"Cantarella"_ (Algo me dice que fue fácil de adivinar) 96Neko-kun Como no te pude contactar por una cuenta de fanfiction, si lees esto por favor avísame de que personaje, temática y/o pareja vas a querer tu One-shot, puede ser de cualquier anime o serie que quieras (solo que si aún no lo he visto, tendrás que esperarme bastante a que termine de verlo, y si es del fandom de Naruto, solo de parejas oficiales o de cualquiera de la nueva generación). Así como también te agradezco por tu contribución con la lista de canciones que pusiste, varias ya las conozco y las que no, ya estoy empezando a escucharlas para saber si puedo incluirlas en la historia o si se me ocurre una nueva historia con ellas.

Sin más que decir me retiro.

Yo soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **BYENARA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

" ** _Esperanza…"_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Rin..._**

 ** _Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation._**

 ** _El resto de la historia cursi y loca es mía, eso puede entenderse fácilmente._**

 ** _Continuación de mi otro fic: Buscando una cita con la princesa._**

 ** _Atención: Se debe leer necesariamente el otro fic para comprender este capítulo y el resto de la historia. Y también debo aclarar que varios personajes tendrán OOC._**

{Formas de narrar la historia}

Narración normal…

 **-Diálogos…-**

 _-"Pensamientos..."-_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **-Len, debemos hablar-** Len no dijo nada y se levantó, Kaito también entendió y ambos comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

Antes de salir, Len le dirigió cierta mirada a Hinata, esta a su vez, asintió dando a entender que había entendido y llevaría a cabo su petición.

Cuando ambos monarcas partieron, Hinata y Miku soltaron un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

 **-¿Ocurre algo malo?-** Sakura se atrevió a preguntar puesto que el amiente se había puesto algo tenso y triste.

 **-Len-kun no entrenará hoy…-** Hinata fue la que habló, aunque le costara bastante **–Así que me pidió de favor que le avisara a Gackupo-san…-** Hinata y Miku mantenían un semblante parecido de tristeza e impotencia, pues por más que quisieran ayudarlo, en ese momento no podían.

 **-Tal parece que ustedes se entienden tanto que solo basta una mirada para saber lo que piensan ¿No es así?-** La pregunta de Sai para con Hinata la sorprendió, la recordaba como una chica insegura con todos, y ahora a Len lo trataba como un amigo de la infancia, ante esto la chica se sonrojó.

 **-Bu-Bueno, l-lo que p-pasa e-e-es q-q-que…-** Antes de continuar Miku la abrazó sorprendiéndola y dejando perplejos a los de Konoha por lo que dijo a continuación.

 **-¡Es que ellos dos son pareja!-**

Naruto y Sakura casi escupen el té que estaban bebiendo, Sai no se inmutó ante aquella respuesta y Hinata tenía los ojos en blanco mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja, cuando se soltó del agarre de la peliverde, la volteó a ver como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, esta a su vez solo sonreía inocentemente.

 **¡Mi-Mi-Miku-san! E-E-Eso…**

 **Na…. ¡Es mentira! Ambos han convivido mucho desde que Hinata-chan llegó al país, y si no mal recuerdo, ya habían salido antes… así que era de esperarse que fueran tan cercanos… aunque… no tanto como quisiera** Miku se veía feliz, le gustaba avergonzar a ese par de jóvenes, aunque en el fondo también le encantaba la idea de que se volvieran algo más que amigos **Sin embargo…** Su semblante volvió a ser el de hace rato **…En estos momento es más fácil deducir esa mirada…** Hinata asintió.

 **Kaito-sama tiene noticias vinculadas con Rin-sama**

 **Así que por eso estaba así…** Naruto Comprendía a Len, ambos eran sumamente parecidos, él también se hubiera puesto así si la noticia hubiera sido de Sasuke, aunque en su caso él hubiera sido más eufórico y le hubiera dicho a Tsunade que lo dejara ir en su búsqueda, en cambio Len prefería esperar a una oportunidad más favorable y factible para hacer que Rin volviera, aunque como estaba la cosa, tal vez fuera un poco más difícil para el Kagamine.

Aunque en realidad, tal vez fueran más parecidos de lo que Naruto pensaba, ya que en varias ocasiones el Kagamine también le exigía a Kaito que lo dejara irse a buscar a la rubia, pero no lo conseguía, esto lo frustraba mucho.

 **Rin-sama era la chica que los atacó hace tiempo ¿No es así?** Sakura la recordaba vagamente de aquel día.

 **Así es Sakura-san** Dijo Hinata **Toda noticia relacionada a Rin-sama es dirigida inmediatamente a Len-kun, a veces las noticias son cada vez peores, desde robos a… a c-cosas un poco peores** Dijo la Hyuga iba a decir algo más pero se calló ya que junto a ella estaba Miku.

 **¿A qué te refieres con cosas "un poco" peores?** Mencionó Sai, Hinata se tensó, cuando estaba por responder alguien se adelantó.

 **Ella se refiere a que nos han llegado noticias de asesinatos por parte de Rin…** Miku agachó la mirada, le costaba procesar eso, no podía ver a su querida hermana menor Rin como una asesina a sangre fría. Hinata puso una mano en el hombro de la peliverde como muestra de consuelo y apoyo.

 **Cuando Len recibe esas noticias le pedimos que no entrene, al principio se negó, pero después de cierto suceso lo aceptó, ahora aprovecha y va al puerto a pensar o a desquitarse** Mencionó Hinata con una mirada seria.

 **Recuerdo ese día, perfectamente, Gackupo-san y Hinata-chan casi lo matan al mismo tiempo ya que durante su entrenamiento, él se quedó pensativo en el medio de este y casi es atravesado por la katana de Gackupo-san y es atacado por Hinata-chan, pero al menos le sirvió para que nos diera la razón y no entrenara** Miku se rio al recordar ese día, Hinata escondió su rostro por la vergüenza, estuvo asustada toda la tarde pensando en que hubiera pasado si Len no hubiera reaccionado **Len es bastante testarudo para este tema, lo perturba mucho el pensar que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a Rin de vuelta** Miku se levantó y se dirigió a una estante, del cual tomo un marco y se lo pasó al equipo Kakashi **El lazo de Len y Rin fue muy fuerte, ambos se querían mucho…**

Los tres chicos observaron la fotografía en ella se veía a los dos chicos tomados de la mano, en la foto Rin mostraba una tierna sonrisa mientras sus ojos, que en ese entonces seguían siendo azules, resplandecían intensamente como el cielo o el mar, reflejaban tranquilidad y bienestar, muy diferente al rojo sangre que vieron ellos al encontrarse por primera vez con ella.

 **Pensé que en realidad Len-sama y esa chica eran gemelos, aunque la primera vez solo noté la diferencia en el color de sus ojos, en la foto son exactamente iguales** Comentó Sakura con la foto en sus manos.

 **La mayoría de la gente también pensaba lo mismo cuando los veía por primera vez, pero en realidad ambas provenimos de la aldea de las olas**

 **Miku-san…** Hinata veía la expresión de la reina, pocas veces la había visto con los ojos cristalinos, siempre había admirado esa contagiosa sonrisa que poseía, y ahora tenía esa mueca de tristeza que mostraba siempre que se mencionaba a Luka o a Rin, esa misma mueca que comenzaba a deprimirla a ella también.

 **A pesar de que ninguno poseía un lazo sanguíneo con Rin, el fuerte lazo que creamos hace que me parta el corazón el ver como Luka la ha convertido en un títere más… alguien sin sentimientos, sin compasión por otros; el día que me atacó, en sus ojos no pude ver a esa Rin que sonreía siempre que estaba con nosotros… me miraba con o-odio… sus ojos me decían que quería verme bajo tierra, por suerte Meiko-san llegó a tiempo sino…e-ella… ella…** Las mejillas de Miku estaban empapadas y ya no pudo más, sus sollozos calaban en lo profundo de los espectadores que la veían, Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, de repente una lágrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de la ojiperla, y en un impulso abrazó a Miku.

 **D-Descuide Miku-san, todos nos esforzaremos para que Rin-sama regrese a la normalidad, usted tampoco debe rendirse, ese gran lazo que ha creado con ella y el lazo que tiene Rin-sama con Len-kun hará que sea posible, yo sé que gracias a sus lazos ella volverá a ser la misma que antes, así que por favor… no se rinda…** Decía mientras se aferraba cálidamente a ella.

 **G-Gracias Hinata-chan…-** Miku correspondió el abrazo de la Hyuga, los demás de Konoha se estremecieron al ver esta acción y las palabras de ambas.

 **Es muy importante para todos ustedes recuperar a la amiga de Len ¿Verdad?** Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mayoría en el castillo velaba por el regreso de Rin, a cada persona que había conocido allí tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia la pequeña rubia. Ante la pregunta (más bien afirmación) del ninja rubio, Miku asintió.

 **A-Así es, Rin es muy importante para todos nosotros, nunca he podido imaginar que sería de nuestras vidas si nunca hubiera encontrado a mi hermana menor**

 **¡Entonces nosotros también les ayudaremos!** Dijo el Uzumaki con entusiasmo dejando sorprendida a Miku, los demás ya se esperaban algo así.

 **¿E-Están seguros de querer ayudarnos?** Desde que habían llegado, Miku notó cierta aura de calidez que provenía de ellos, así como la misma que sintió cuando llegó Hinata, entonces Miku supo que podía confiar en ellos, los tres asintieron.

 **Así es, ustedes nos están permitiendo quedarnos en su país, así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, además… nosotros queremos hacerlo** Dijo Sakura con decisión en su mirada. Miku volteó a ver a Hinata.

 **Miku-san, con la ayuda del equipo de Naruto-kun, hay más probabilidades que podamos regresar a Rin-sama** Dijo Hinata brindándole más esperanza a la peliverde, esta se emocionó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría. Entonces Miku se acercó casi corriendo a los tres ninjas y los abrazó con entusiasmo.

Hinata observó al equipo recién llegado, susurró un _Gracias_ terminando con una cálida sonrisa y ambas manos en su regazo mientras sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmesí.

Naruto se sonrojó antes aquello y desvió la mirada, esto no pasó desapercibido para Sakura quién sonrió al imaginarse lo que podía estar pasando.

Después de aquello, Hinata se fue ya que iba a avisarle a Gackupo sobre lo de Len.

Entre la plática de Miku y los chicos, estaba llegando la hora de la cena, para ese entonces Hinata ya había regresado.

 **Bien, creo que debemos preparar la cena, ¿Usagi-chan, los llevarías a sus habitaciones por favor?** Dijo Miku con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

 **C-Claro Miku-sama**

 **Siéntanse cómodos, les avisaremos cuando terminemos** Y así se fue dejando a los 4 shinobis.

 **¿Cuándo terminen?** Preguntó Sakura un poco confundida.

 **¿Recuerdan que Len-kun mencionó que Miku-sama había mandado de vacaciones a la mayoría de los empleados del castillo?** Los tres asintieron **Como no hay ningún cocinero, Miku-san, Gumi-san. Len-kun y yo a veces nos turnamos para ayudar a hacer la cena, no son muchos en el castillo a lo mucho somos unos 20, pero dejamos bastante comida para que los guardias y los empleados que aún siguen aquí, coman, cocinamos apara alrededor d unas 70 personas; además… es muy divertido cocinar con Miku-sama y todos ellos** Sonrió al recordar todas sus vivencias en esa cocina.

 **Desde que hemos llegado me he preguntado algo…** Hinata giró su vista al chico pálido, este después de unos segundos siguió **¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿La Hokage también te envió? ¿O acaso…?** Sai preguntó de forma abrupta llamando la atención de Sakura y Naruto, ellos también se preguntaban lo mismo, voltearon a ver a Hinata pero estaba cabizbaja mientras su flequillo ocultaba su mirada.

 **Yo…** Hinata seguía perdida recordando el día que partió de Konoha **Es algo extraño, pero siento que en este momento debo estar aquí, sé que suena tonto pero… Algo me dice que tengo que estar junto a Len-kun ahora** Dijo esta vez de forma pensativa no prestándole mucha atención al resto, pero su mirada era decidida cuando la levantó.

Naruto se sintió confundido ¿Acaso ella planeaba quedarse en Mirā no ōkoku? ¿Eso significaba que era porque en realidad estaba enamorada del Kagamine? Nuevamente la imagen de la pelea de Pain llegó a su mente frustrándolo, sabía que tenía que averiguar que le había dicho ella ya que sabía que era sumamente importante y su mente selo hacía saber. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a una puerta.

 **Naruto-kun… ¿Naruto-kun? ¡NARUTO-KUN!** Esta vez alzó su voz logrando sacar al Uzumaki de su mente **¿Estas bien?**

 **¿Eh? A… si Hinata-chan ¿Qué me decías?**

 **Que esta es tu habitación ¿De verdad te sientes bien Naruto-kun?**

 **Si, descida estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Hinata-chan** Sonrió lo que provocó que la Hyuga se sonrojara.

 **D-De acuerdo, vendré a avisarles cuando la cena esté lista, descansa** Hinata ya se iba a retirar cuando fue detenida.

 **Nee, Hinata-chan**

 **¿S-Si?** Volteó a verlo un poco nerviosa.

 **¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo estábamos hablando antes de que Shikamaru llegara?** Hinata se sobresaltó ante aquello.

 **S-Si, yo…**

 **Quisiera que volvamos a retomar esa plática, hay algo que debo preguntarte**

 **¿D-De q-que se tra-trata N-Naruto-kun?** El miedo la invadía, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ya sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar, pero aun así un rayo de esperanza en su corazón aún no se rendía. Naruto se sorprendió ante su pregunta, pues desde hace tiempo que no la había visto así, tartamudeando como el la recordaba.

 **¿Qué f…?**

 **¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡POR FAVOR VEN A AYUDARME!** Miku los interrumpió desde la cocina antes de que pudiera continuar.

 **Creo que debes ir con ella, hablaremos en otra ocasión**

 **C-Claro, nos vemos** Hinata comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la cocina, no sabía si sentirse feliz o molesta, quizá su era demasiado masoquista como para seguir con la duda _"_ _Tarde o temprano pasará…_ _"_

El Uzumaki entró en su habitación un poco molesto por la interrupción, ya iban dos veces que no podía preguntarle a Hinata esa duda que tenía; prácticamente se tiró boca arriba en la cama y se puso a pensar.

Todo su viaje había sido extraño, primero la abuela Tsunade los mandaba a esas extrañas "vacaciones" por tiempo indefinido.

Después descubren que Hinata estaba en Mirā no ōkoku, al principio pensó que también estaba por una misión, o "vacaciones", pero ella mismo les había dicho que ella estaba por decisión propia allí.

Lo de Tsunade era porque tal vez quería tenerlos alejados de algo.

Y lo segundo… las palabras de Hinata podían interpretarse de muchas maneras.

" _**¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que esa chica Hyuga te gusta?! ¡Tus sentimentalismos y el que no te hayas dado cuenta ya me tiene harto! ¡Estás pensando en cosas demasiado obvias y no me dejas dormir con tus tonterías! ¡YA ACEPTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA Y DÉJAME DORMIR!**_ **"** Kurama ya estaba cansado y decidió interferir, lo que dijo el Biju dejó en un estado de shock al rubio

" _¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡ADEMÁS LO QUE DIJISTE SEGURAMENTE ES UNA BROMA TUYA!_ _"_ Naruto grito internamente.

 **Arg** Se agarró la cabeza para tratar de poner sus pensamientos en orden **Definitivamente me siento mal ¿Cómo puede pensar que Hinata-chan me gusta? ¿No se supone que la que me gusta es Sakura-chan? Aunque lo que pasó en el país del hierro… Si fuera el de antes seguramente me hubiera puesto a gritar de la emoción y hubiera aceptado inmediatamente los "sentimientos" de Sakura-chan… Pero ahora cuando pienso en ella, me doy cuenta de que el sentimiento es diferente… No ha disminuido pero tampoco ha incrementado, solo que ya no es igual…** Su mano derecha ahora se encontraba hecha puño sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, en un vano intento de aclarar sus sentimientos.

 **No quiero que Hinata-chan se quede aquí… no quiero que se quede con él...** Lo último lo dijo en un susurro antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

….. _Mientras tanto en el reino vecino_ …..

En los pasillos del palacio de Daiyamondo no ōkoku caminaba una delgada figura, su elegante caminar se escuchaba por el sonido que hacían los tacones de sus zapatillas al chocar con el pulcro piso, su largo y fino Kimono se arrastraba por el suelo, era de color verde con figuras de flores de 8 pétalos, el obi era de color blanco con detalles plateados, en su cuello reposaba una gema de color rojo, su largo cabello rosa caía como una cascada siendo adornada con varias flores rojas, su flequillo y dos largos mechones contorneaban su fino rostro, su nívea piel hacía contraste con sus ojos que se asimilaban a dos brillantes esmeraldas, sus labios tenían un color rojo cereza, su mirada divertida y a la vez con cierta sensualidad conquistaba a varios hombres siempre que ella pasaba.

 **Luka-sama** La aludida volteó hacia una de sus sirvientes que estaba a su lado **Ellas llegaron**

 **Así que acabaron rápido… bueno, no podía esperar menos de ellas, diles que vayan al lugar de siempre**

 **Si** Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a la reina, esta comenzó a caminar con la misma elegancia de siempre hacia su salón privado.

Llegó a una habitación bastante grande con diversas cortinas rojas, había muchos estantes de libros y varias mesas con pergaminos de sus investigaciones y planes, en la pared del fondo justo en medio había un gran sillón con un tapizado rojo, en frente de este había una pequeña mesa con una caja alargada de contenido dudoso; se sentó en el mueble y subió sus piernas para que estas estuvieran a lo largo del sillón, dándole una apariencia relajada a la espera de sus títeres favoritos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a tres figuras femeninas de ojos carmesí; la de la izquierda llevaba una larga coleta rubia un tanto oscura que casi rozaba el suelo, era de aproximadamente 18 años, llevaba un vestido color negro con detalles dorados usaba medias blancas, unas getas de madera como sus otras dos compa y una bata/capa larga de color gris; la de la derecha era una chica de 19 años, su largo cabello plateado estaba sujeto con una coleta baja a la altura de su nuca, vestía un pantalón un poco holgado color negro y una blusa color merada que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, a su vez llevaba una bata larga como la del resto pero de color negro; por último la chica de en medio era la menos, su cabello dorado estaba amarrado en una cebolla y una rosa la adornaba, su mirada era la más fría de las tres, el trío llegó hasta donde estaba Luka y se arrodillaron frente a ella.

 **Misión cumplida, tenemos a la niña** Habló la chica rubia de la rosa con voz fría **En este momento está en la celda 248A**

 **¡Buen trabajo!** Respondió Luka emocionada **Sabía que era bueno enviar a mis mejores** _ **Karakuri's**_ **para esta misión; bien, Neru y Haku pueden irse, Rin tu quédate** Ordenóla reina, las otras chicas solo hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon dejando solas a ambas mujeres. **Rin, pon sellos de silencio** La chica terminó de hacerlo y se dirigió otra vez hacia la monarca **Se encontraron con Kaito-nii ¿Verdad?**

 **Si, cuando llegamos ellos estaban cerca, tuvimos que pelear pero no fue un impedimento** Expresó Rin de forma analítica.

 **Perfecto** Una sonrisa se creó en los labios de Luka **Ahora que tenemos a esa niña, será más fácil encontrar "eso", tenemos que prepararnos, atacaremos Mirā no ōkoku en un mes, Rin quiero que me informes acerca de todo lo que pase mientras llevamos a cabo el plan**

 **Como ordene Luka-sama**

 **Ya puedes retirarte** La chica hizo una reverencia y quitó los sellos de silencio para después irse.

" _Todo está saliendo perfecto, dentro de poco lo tendré en mis manos… Ni siquiera Kaito-nii ni Gackupo o Len-nii podrán hacerme frente, con esa niña de mi lado y Rin, pronto caerás Kaito junto con Mirā no ōkoku…_ _"_ Pensó Luka antes de sonreír perversamente.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Finalmente ha salido Luka, ¿Qué estará buscando? Y ¿Cómo piensa conseguirlo? ¡Tendrán que esperarme otro año para averiguarlo! …Es broma… tengo varias cosa que decir pero mejor me las guardo para otro fic de Gravity Falls que voy a subir este fin de semana, ¡allí si voy a desquitarme!

Bien, si les gustó el capítulo no olviden dejar su hermoso review, y si no pues ¡también son bienvenidos!

Sin más que decir me retiro.

Yo soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **BYENARA!**_


End file.
